


The Courtship Rituals of Mitra

by maryling



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/pseuds/maryling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pagus, what is the protocol when the liege takes a...romantic interest in a member of his court?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship Rituals of Mitra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diabla616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/gifts).



> Takes place during the six month time-jump. I didn't get a chance to review the source material as well as I would have liked so I may have some minor inaccuracies. Apologies! I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful Yuletide.

David Nassau, Marquis of Athlum, shuffled through his papers to see if there were any matters he had neglected. Nothing that wouldn't keep until the next meeting, he decided. "That will be all for today," he announced. "The council shall reconvene two days hence. Councilors are dismissed. Pagus, a word if you wouldn't mind."

The qsiti nodded as he gathered his things and crossed the room to join the marquis. "Yes, my lord?"

"A moment." David waited until the rest of the group had trickled out of the room before facing his general. "Pagus, what is the protocol when the liege takes a...romantic interest in a member of his court?" Warmth crept over his face, though he knew his tanned complexion would not show a blush.

"Mmm, protocol?" Pagus tapped his fingertips together in thought. "I can consult the records but I do not believe there is a formal procedure. It simply follows the customs of the ruler's people." His ears flapped with amusement. "If I recall correctly, your father had no need of courtship as your mother had him snared nearly before he realized what was happening!"

David smiled as he pictured his parents, heads bowed together over a book or map in the Great Study. "I had not known that, though I can well imagine. Thank you, Pagus. But it still leaves me with the dilemma of how to court this person."

Pagus lifted himself into the nearest seat to bring himself closer to eye level. "Among my people, the tradition is for the male to sneak into the female's bedchamber and leave items on her pillow. It's all very symbolic - a feather, a flower, and a perfectly round pebble. Of course he must not be caught by the female's family. Then he would be dismissed as an unworthy suitor and the items discarded before the female could find them." He sighed, clearly reminiscing. "Ah the number of times I helped distract a fine lady's family whilst a friend crept around searching for the correct room. What fun we all had!"

"It sounds like a fine tradition indeed," David agreed solemnly. "Thank you for your time, my friend. I shan't keep you from your duties any longer."

"My pleasure, my lord," Pagus said, hopping down from the chair and sketching a quick bow before hurrying out of the council room.

"Somehow I don't think Rush would appreciate a feather and pebbles in his bed," David murmured. "Perhaps if I left...no, qsiti mating customs are best left to the qsiti. I must find another way."

===

Another expedition, another failure to secure a new remnant. The rumors had sounded so certain that one could be found on the coast just north of Aveclyff, but there was nothing in the area other than sand and trees. To make matters worse, some incompetent dolt in the quartermaster's office had short-supplied the group, forcing everyone to double up in tents. David was no exception, having to invite Blocter and Torgal to share his space. It was a rather larger tent than the rest of the soldiers had - being the marquis did have its advantages, after all - but the addition of the two larger generals made the tent quite cramped.

"Man, what a waste of time," Blocter grunted. "Draggin' Lord David all the way out here, and for nothin'. I hope everything's ok back in Athlum without us. With all the problems goin' on lately, who knows what's happenin' there." The yama, like almost everyone else in the camp, had left his armor outside the tent in an attempt to make the space slightly less crowded.

Torgal, unsurprisingly, had not disarmed. "Athlum is in good hands. Pagus and Emmy are more than capable of solving any problems short of a full-scale invasion, and every other lord on the continent is occupied with keeping their populace calm. They will be fine until we return." As he spoke, he used his lower arms to run a whetstone along the edge of one of his blades. At the same time, his upper hands worked through finger- and wrist-strengthening exercises. David knew from experience that with each sword the sovani would switch arm sets, so as to work each pair equally.

Pulling an aleskin from his pack, David perched atop his bedroll. "While I too am frustrated at our lack of success, I do agree with Torgal that Athlum is as safe with Emmy and Pagus as it is in my own hands. I trust them completely, as I do you also, gentlemen. In addition, should they need to they can seek the advice of Marina Sykes or the battle prowess of Rush." At the mention of Rush, a flicker crossed David's face as he still had not determined the best way to approach the younger man. To cover it, he took a long sip of the ale.

A sovani, for better or worse, misses very little. "Is there a problem, my lord?" Torgal asked, now flexing his lower arms. "You seem troubled."

David knew he would not be able to avoid the question and drained the skin to fortify himself. "It is but a small matter. During the years when most mitra my age were learning how to relate to those they found attractive, I was being groomed to inherit Athlum. As such, I am not sure how to express my interest to the one who has caught my attention. A simple problem, as I said, but one that is vexing me."

"Hmph," Torgal sniffed dismissively. "The courtship rituals of mitra are of no interest to me. Sovani do not typically form pair-bonds." His tone indicated that he believed this was obviously a superior way of doing things, as were most sovani customs in his opinion.

"Aww, don't be like that," Blocter replied. "If the young master's found someone he likes, we've gotta support him." He leaned over to clap a large hand on David's shoulder. "Just tell her you're interested. You're a great guy, she's gotta say yes!" Behind Blocter, Torgal's ear twitched but the sovani said nothing.

David nodded gravely. "I thank you, Blocter. Perhaps, as you suggest, the direct approach is best. My friends, I shall keep you apprised of the situation. For now, it is late and we must be away early tomorrow. I recommend that we retire for the night." Yet despite his words, David lay awake listening to the snores of his generals and debating just what words he could use with Rush.

===

"Lord David! Pay attention!" Emmy wrenched her sword arm away from the distracted marquis and took a step back. "I could have injured you. Is something wrong?" Concern lined her young face.

David shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, precisely. I was merely thinking. I apologize for startling you." He raised his sword again, preparing for Emmy's next attack.

"My mother taught you better than that, my lord. You know that you must not think on the battlefield, only do. To do otherwise is to invite danger." Emmy held out her hand for David's practice sword. "You are clearly in no mood to spar today. Return when your mind is clear."

If she only knew how much she sounded like her mother, David reflected as he left the practice grounds. Without training, a gap had suddenly formed in his schedule and David found himself walking towards the infirmary to check on John Sykes.

"Mr. David! What are you doing here?" Irina jumped up from the chair next to her father's bed. "Is there...do you need something? Are you injured? I'll get the healer--" She tried to dash out of the room, but David blocked her path.

He laid his hand on Irina's. "There's no need for that. I'm fine. I simply wanted to see how your father is faring. Has there been any change?" The man in the bed looked much the same as he had when he'd been brought back from the catacombs beneath Elysion.

Irina bit her lip. "No, he's still the same. The healer's been feeding him soups and stews, but there's not much else he can do. Oh, Rush!" Irina's eyes lit up as she saw her brother over David's shoulder. "Is mom ready for me?"

David moved back to let Irina step past. "Yeah, kiddo, everything's all set up. She sent me to take over with dad. Go on," he told her, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you at dinner." Irina grinned up at him and dashed out of the room. "Hey Dave. Mom's running some experiments on Irina to test her power. She's just happy to be feeling useful," he explained. "What brings you here?"

"I found myself with some free time," David replied with a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" By way of response, Rush crossed the room and dragged a chair back towards his father's bed, placing it next to the chair Irina had vacated. "Thank you, Rush. I regret that I've been busy these past few days. Have you been well?"

"Yeah Dave, everything's been great. How about you? Not working too hard, are you?" He punched David affectionately in the shoulder. "You should let your generals do some more of the work around here."

David jostled Rush with his elbow. "My generals work harder than I do," he reminded Rush. "But I'm well. I'm quite good, in fact." He allowed himself a soft smile at Rush. Unbidden, the advice from his generals floated through his mind. _Just tell him,_ from Blocter, followed by Emmy's _You must not think, only do._ "Rush," David began, hating the uncertainty in his voice.

Rush glanced over at him. "Yeah Dave?" The calmness in Rush's face gave David the strength to continue.

He took a deep breath. "Rush, we have become friends, have we not?" Rush nodded but didn't reply, waiting to see where David was going with the conversation. "I...lately, I have found myself looking at you in a manner that is more than friendly. You are an intriguing, vibrant person and I...I would like to spend more time with you, if that's all right." The last few words came out in a rush as David's brief bout of courage abandoned him.

Rush's eyebrows drew together. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked in a tone that David chose to interpret as neutral.

"Well, yes. I suppose I am," he replied, feeling completely foolish. Leaving a rock in Rush's bed would have been much less awkward than this uncertainty. David would rather face eternal bachelorhood than ever attempt this kind of conversation again. Perhaps he could even find a cave in which he could spend the rest of his life.

A grin split Rush's face. "Why didn't you just say so? You're ace, Dave, of course I'll go out with you. Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there."

David only just barely managed to prevent his jaw from dropping open. Well. Perhaps not eternal bachelorhood after all.


End file.
